


A Hetaween Celebration That Really Has Nothing to Do with Halloween

by mathmusicreading (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amerigigi, M/M, boyfriend clothes, with a side of Megane England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mathmusicreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Senior year, Arthur agrees to couple costumes for Halloween with Alfred, on the condition that he get to pick their costumes."</p><p>
Arthur likes Alfred appealing to his aesthetic and Alfred likes seeing Arthur in comfortable clothes—and when they're <i>his</i> clothes, well, that's just the thickest layer of icing ever on the metaphorical cake. Arthur knows exactly how to seduce Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hetaween Celebration That Really Has Nothing to Do with Halloween

Senior year, Arthur agrees to couple costumes for Halloween with Alfred, on the condition that he get to pick their costumes. Alfred thinks dressing up as each other is a little boring, but Arthur claims it’s legitimate enough as a costume idea since the two of them and their personal styles are recognizable enough around World Academy. Arthur actually wears his own reading glasses, but Francis asserts that they are essential to the ensemble as the accessory that adds it some sophistication. And while Kiku’s request for a picture is properly polite, Elizaveta goes wild with her gushing and keeps taking pictures all day. _(Wearing your boyfriend’s jacket is so cute and she really misses Roderich and his willingness to be her princess last year.)_ Alfred had to buy new clothes instead of being able to borrow Arthur’s, but it’s totally worth it for all the attention and when they win the school’s costume contest.

The best attention comes later though. They’ve just waved off Arthur’s parents taking Peter out trick-or-treating and they elected to leave the candy bowl outside so the house and the evening ahead of them are all theirs. With that promise, Arthur lets Alfred know how he enjoys Alfred being in some proper clothes for once _and doesn’t this make up for being too old to go trick-or-treating, love?_ Alfred has to agree because the way the glasses emphasize Arthur’s sharp cheekbones is hot and Arthur wearing his jacket always makes him feel warm. (It’s his boyfriend in _his_ jacket, and the way it’s too big and the sleeves are too long is _adorable_ , and it just really hits his buttons, ok?) Alfred’s not totally into wearing contacts but he knows Arthur always appreciates it—Arthur’s regard sees him so truly and he’s stroking his hair and _your eyes are bloody gorgeous and I love looking into them unobstructed_. (Alfred has to agree with that sentiment too because he just wants to drown in the heat in Arthur’s verdant gaze _and yeah, the glasses are coming off now_.)

That’s the point when Alfred has to kiss Arthur fervently because he just looks too inviting. Arthur only returns it for a moment before he’s insistently pulling off Alfred’s sweater vest, running his hands over Alfred’s chest as he untucks his button-down, murmuring how he should dress nicely more often and kissing him stupid. With their break for air Alfred’s stripping Arthur of his pants _(Boyfriend jeans! Everything right now is so wonderful and Alfred’s grinning like mad, he just can’t help it.)_ and Arthur’s already gotten Alfred’s crisp Oxford fully undone, only stopping for a moment to enjoy the view before shoving it off his shoulders.

That gives Alfred time to take in Arthur in just his jacket. _(His jacket! Sometimes Alfred thinks he might like putting his jacket on Arthur even more than he likes undressing him because he just loves giving it to him and Arthur wearing it.)_ Arthur’s boxers are barely peaking out under the jacket’s hem _and how does Arthur manage to be so sexy and cute at the same time it’s just not fair. (It’s too much and Arthur’s so perfect and Alfred doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve him but he vows he’s going to do his best to make Arthur happy forever because he loves him so much and for as long as Arthur wants him Alfred’s sure not ever letting him get away.)_

Arthur’s just started in on Alfred's pants, unzipping the fitted chinos and pushing down his boxers together with them, hand brushing his cock through that last layer of cloth. _Come on, come on, I want you now he breathes hot against Alfred’s ear._ Alfred can’t help but moan and let his head tilt back, but no he can’t relinquish his faculties right now he needs to take a step back. Alfred breaks away so he can drink in the sight of beautiful _Arthur_ , Arthur who’s pressed his lips into the slightest moue at the interruption but drops it immediately with a wry smile when Alfred strokes his cheek. Arthur who understands the tender look in Alfred’s eyes right now and leans in to kiss him slow, lingering, gentle and sweet.

Finally, finally Alfred goes to relieve Arthur of his jacket _(removing it unhurried and reverently, savoring it completely unselfconsciously while Arthur shakes his head and smiles indulgently)_ , letting it fall away to the floor and returning to kissing him before slipping off his shirt to bare Arthur’s trim figure.

The discovery this reveals completely and immediately derails any and all thought in Alfred’s head.

 _Arthur is wearing his boxers; they’re hanging loose and low on his hips and forget how appealing Arthur wearing his jacket and shirt and jeans is, this is the hottest thing ever._ Arthur chuckles and Alfred can’t at all mind his self-satisfied grin. “See something you like?” Alfred can only nod mutely. “Well come on then.” Arthur turns and looks back at Alfred over his shoulder, beckoning. “Let’s take this to my room, shall we?”

The sway of Arthur’s hips as he saunters away, the size-too-large boxers revealing more skin at his lower back but only teasing at the curvature of his ass—the display commands that Alfred wait until they reach their destination before he can jump his boyfriend, only tug those boxers away once he’s thrown Arthur on the bed.

Arthur’s parents won’t be happy that they left the candy out instead of actually greeting trick-or-treaters, a hall end table really isn’t a proper place to leave Arthur’s reading glasses, and they’ll definitely have to pick up their discarded clothes strewn about the living room and hall floor before the rest of the Kirklands return home. But those are all priorities for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is slightly nsfw I'm orphaning it so it's harder for my IRL family and friends to find it. You'll still be able to find it under my pseud on the orphan account, and I'll keep stopping by if any of you lovely people want to leave comments or what have you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
